


December 8th, Elf

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [8]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Elf Jackson Wang, Elf Kim Namjoon | RM, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Christmas was stressful for elfs, so much work, but luckily... Jackson had a loving boyfriend to go home to, waiting with suprises
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	December 8th, Elf

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jackson x Namjoon  
> Prompt: Elf

Most people loved Christmas, the glitz and the glam, the time with family, the good food and the chill.

Jackson was not most people, god he hated Christmas, for him Christmas meant crunch. All the toys had to be finished.

The truth was that it was how it was for all Santa elves, December was insane, cause somehow no matter what they did, they always managed to get behind when and had to catch up in December, which was the reason that Jackson was annoyed as he made his way home.

All elves had their own cottage, and it was more or less an elf town where all the elves lived. Jackson lived with his boyfriend of 15 years, Namjoon. Namjoon wasn’t like Jackson, he wasn’t a worker elf; instead, he was a book elf, he was one of the elves in charge of the books that kept all children’s names in them. It had everything about them, about their wants and wishes and about how they were behaving. He was one of the people in charge of deciding if a child should get a gift or if they should get coal.

Namjoon loved his job, but he hated having to decide that a child should get coal. Jackson was convinced that it was what made him so good at his job, he didn’t take pleasure in giving kids coal, some of the elves in the book department loved it, it was like they were taking some form of revenge over the kids, but not Namjoon. He wanted the best for everybody, and he wanted to believe that there were good in everybody, but even when that was the case, he was not scared of actually stepping up and doing what was needed.

Jackson was very proud of his boyfriend, even if he at times were a little jaloux that he didn’t have to deal with working in the factories. Of course, they were nothing like human factories, elf factories worked mainly through magic. It wasn’t like Jackson was doing hard physical labour or anything close to that, but still… fuck December.

It was hard for Jackson to keep being angry as he entered the cottage, the smell of delicious food was present in every part of the small house, at first he would have been worried that Namjoon had tried to cook himself, his younger boyfriend should never be allowed in the kitchen, but he had spotted Seokjin’s coat in the entrance, Seokjin made some of the best damn food.

“Baby! You are home!” Namjoon looked so happy and glad to see him as he entered the hallway to greet him, the next second Jackson was wrapped up in a tight hug from the much taller elf.

At first, when they had gotten together people didn’t really believe that Jackson was actually attracted to Namjoon, even for an elf Jackson was far from the tallest, add to that, Namjoon was indeed very tall, having no problem towering over most other elves.

Where humans saw height as a good thing, something to be proud of and something that made you more attractive, elves very much didn’t. Jackson was seen as quite the catch, and people had struggled to believe that the clumsy elf from book actually ended up being his boyfriend.

It had bothered Namjoon at first, he was still insecure about his height, and seemingly worried that Jackson, in the end, would agree with the rest of everybody and realise that he was way too attractive for him. Jackson didn’t care, he loved Namjoon, he was clumsy, yes, but he was also sweet and caring, yes he was a little naive at times, but he was also one of the smartest people Jackson knew. Yes he was tall and shaped like a stick, but he was also the most attractive elf that had ever walked the pole, so everybody should really just shut up, cause Jackson’s boyfriend was perfect.

That didn’t of course change the fact that they made quite the pair when together, Jackson short and broad, filling out with muscle from working his magic all day, and Namjoon tall and lanky from sitting at the books day in and day out.

“Bad day?” Jackson didn’t even need to say anything, Namjoon could feel it in him.

The factory elf let himself relax against Namjoon “please tell me December is over soon.”

It was more of a prayer than anything else.

Namjoon, who understood the struggle, just giggled “yeah, we are done soon. The books are all done, no more changes, so you have the final list now. Just one more week and we are done, no more toys, you get a month off, and we can just spend it together. We could go to Easter Island? Just like we talked about!”

Of course, elves like them couldn’t really go just anywhere when they had their breaks, their more elf-like features plus their very present elf ears would easily give them away.

Oh yeah and the fact that they had magic also had something to do with it.

So most elves just kinda went to either Easter Island or any of the other magical places. With the boom in the human population, there was also a boom in Super Naturals there to help serve them, so there were tons of industries that had popped up to help serve the overworked supernaturals.

“God that sounds good, on the topic of good things, what is for dinner?” Jackson couldn’t really decide what it was, all that his nose and stomach could tell him was that it smelt delicious and he needed it inside him as soon as possible.

Seokjin, a regular-sized elf with some of the most aseptically pleasing features Jackson had ever seen, made his way into the hallway to join them. He was folding up his apron while smiling at Jackson in a greeting “reindeer broth, Namjoon said you had worked hard, and it is a good hearty dish that will make sure to fill you up and leave you with more energy afterwards.” he then grinned, in a way that Jackson knew he wouldn’t like the next thing coming out of the older mans mouth “it also good for fertility.”

“Seokjin!” Namjoon was flushing deep red, he and Jackson had recently started talking about trying for a child when the season was over. Unlike humans, that for some reason only have one of the sexes with the ability to carry children, which was very unpractical if you asked Jackson, all elves could both carry and inseminate. Elves then instead had the issues that they could only have children when more elves were needed.

Mother nature more or less had the ability to turn on and off the ability for elves to get pregnant, which was understandable, elves aged at 1/10th the speed of humans, so it was easy for everybody to get a little… overcrowded.

Luckily for them, the Christmas trees had started lighting red again, different from the green lights it had been wearing for years, meaning that elf fertility was on an all-time high and more were needed. Seeing that change in light was what had lead to the conversation in the first place.

“You told him?” Jackson was surprised, Namjoon had been so shy about it when he had brought it up first to him, so the idea that he could tell Seokjin so easily, was… surprising.

Seokjin’s loud windshield whipping laugh echoed throughout the cottage “he didn’t need to tell me, it was easy enough to figure out based on just how he was acting, he kept staring at the tree with a wistful look in his eyes, plus he hasn’t yet filed for which jobs he wants next season, meaning that he doesn’t know if he will be allowed to take a job at that time.”

As soon as elves conceived, they were more or less banned from all work, with fertility so low and so rare, all other elves, even those he didn’t know the pregnant elf, would be very protective, children were important for them.

Namjoon just blushed, even more, trying to hide his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder “shut up.”

Jackson loved when Namjoon blushed, his boyfriend was so beautiful when he blushed, plus he was blushing cause of the idea of their child… A little elf that was half him and half Namjoon, it was amazing.

“Thank you Jinnie, say hello to Youngjae for me?” Youngjae was Seokjin’s boyfriend, also known as somebody to good for this world of you asked… pretty much anybody.

Seokjin grabbed his coat to leave “of course,” as he reached the door, he turned around, shit-eating grin on his face again “I demand that if you get him the pregnant cause of my food, the child has to be named Seokjin.”

“Jin!” Namjoon was embarrassed.

“What if it’s a girl?” Jackson was seriously considering it.

  
“Seokjin is a wonderful girls name!”

The other elf left before he could get into an argument, leaving the couple behind to just stare at each other, “we are not calling it Seokjin!” Jackson couldn’t stop himself from laughing at how serious the youngers facial expression was… Maybe December was okay, after all… he had a bunch of friends who cared about him… he had Namjoon…

And maybe soon… a little bun as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow:  
> Pairing: Kihyun x Minhyuk  
> Prompt: Gingerbread house  
> NSFW
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
